


Clandestine

by diamondkiss



Series: Inazuma Eleven one-shots [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: "Aliens", Aliea Academy - Freeform, Aliea Gakuen - Freeform, Alius Academy, Bryce Withingale, Chaos, Claude Beacons, F/M, Female Reader, Long Shot, OC as Reader, One Shot, Prominence, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Self-Insert, Torch, Touching, Warm kisses, Xavier Foster - Freeform, xene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondkiss/pseuds/diamondkiss
Summary: In which they both burn, hidden from everyone else. No one could ever imagine the fire ignited with every touch and kiss shared between them. In his worst days, she would be there, making sure the flames weren't out of control. After all, playing with fire was her speciality, but no one was to know it was his fire she played with."Whenever he kissed me it was like going through Nirvana; being reborn from fire. Fire we created together".
Relationships: Nagumo Haruya | Burn/Original Character, Nagumo Haruya | Burn/Original Female Character, Nagumo Haruya | Burn/Reader
Series: Inazuma Eleven one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558021
Kudos: 7





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first published fanfic. I already posted this fic on FF.net a few months ago, but as I browsed through the Inazuma Eleven archive on AO3, I noticed there weren't many self-inserts on here. So I decided to post mine on here as well.  
> Just so you know, I won't be using (y/n) or anything. The story will be told in first person POV and, even though I gave you an alien code-name, you are totally free to use another.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

_"Sabes que no nos conviene_

_Que la gente sepa lo que ambos tenemos._

_Lo nuestro es ilegal y no te voy a negar_

_Que yo pago la condena por besarte."_

_~Shakira, Maluma - Clandestino_

* * *

"Why the hell did you interfere?! You completely fucking ruined it, Gran!"

I could hear his voice from my own room, door closed. He was pissed off. Again.

"What were you trying to do by joining their team?"

"You said to check out that stupid boy because he was interesting, didn't you?!"

"Are you aware of the recklessness of your actions, Burn?"

I dropped the pen and closed my notebook. I stood up and silently walked towards the door of my room. I pressed myself against the door with my ear against the hard cold metal. Although the voices sounded muffled, I could hear the conversation quite clearly, probably because they were close to my room.

"Don't go acting all mature and shit!" He may as well have been spitting fire. " _You_ can play a match against them using the name of _Genesis_ , but _I_ can't have a little bit of fun? Don't be ridiculous!"

"You're the one being ridiculous, Burn. Especially when you introduced yourself as Nagumo Haruya, what were you thinking?" Although Gran sounded calm, I knew better than to think he wouldn't do anything against us. I knew he was angry even if he didn't show it, we had all seen him act like this before. He would act calm, collected, virtuous even, only to attack when no one expected it.

"That name is mine and I can use it however the hell I want. But the Genesis title is far from yours so you can kiss my ass instead of telling me what to do!" Burn was getting riled up. One would think it was because he was being told off by someone he hated, but I knew him well enough to know that it was majorly because of Gran's calmed attitude.

I looked through a tiny peephole I had poked myself between the wall and the door to peek at the corridor in order to make sure everything's okay at the Prominence's dorm. After all, it was my job to keep everything in order and to supervise everything in our team. Through this sort of makeshift spying tool, I had a very limited and unclear vision, but, in exchange, no one would be able to notice I was even there.

I could see both of the captains' red hair; one as bright as the stars and the other as intense as fire. Burn was wearing our team's uniform, whereas Gran was wearing his "human attire". Whatever. Who did he think he was to go around Earth as he pleases, especially dressed up like that?

"I am not telling you what to do, Burn. I have many other things to do that are much more important that babysitting you." He was very good at acting passively, but he was letting through his real intentions and thoughts —superiority.

He knew _that person_ favored him and thus he was untouchable for the rest of us. He was quite cocky, but wisely covered it up. He wasn't fooling anyone, at least not me, nor Burn.

"Just fucking admit that you always want to be in control of everything! You always have to be the best, ordering us around and shit." My captain was on edge and so was I behind the thickness of these walls.

"I'm doing this for _that person_ , he won't be happy about this. Haven't you stopped to think what wou-"

"I don't give a fuck" he shrugged faking nonchalance, when in reality he was overly pissed off. "You can go run to him and fill him in on the shit I'm doing so he pats you on the back, you bastard!" He was right, Gran would report to him. He always does, just like the minion he is.

"What are you implying, Burn?" the captain of Gaia asked darkly.

This was getting out of hand. I had to do something, otherwise it would end up very badly, I could feel it. I separated myself from the wall and placed my hand on the digital lock scanner.

"Oh, I'm not the only one who thinks you're pathetic, Gran..." he started off saying.

The door unlocked and I immediately stepped outside in order to avoid a catastrophe.

Gran was biting his tongue in anger while my captain continued "You are just an ass-kissing bi-"

"Lord Burn!" I interrupted him, just in time to prevent any irrational actions we would all regret later.

They both snapped their heads in my direction as I approached them. They didn't look very happy that I had interrupted their little argument, but I knew that, at the end of the day, both of them would be grateful.

"Oh, lord Gran" I pretended to be surprised. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've been waiting for lord Burn to come back from his investigation trip because we have urgent and very important matters to discuss." I looked at the Gaia captain, eyes like flames, daring him to question me.

Burn seemed confused and very annoyed. "Ardency, what the fuck are y-"

"If you'll excuse us" I looked expectantly at Gran.

"You've been warned, Burn" he said as he left.

I waited impatiently for him to disappear from the Prominence dorm wing. Once I was sure the intruder was gone, I double checked that the coast was clear and I grabbed Burn's right hand to place it on the lock of his door, while he started complaining.

"Have you gone mad?" he yelled impetuously.

"Shut the fuck up" I whisper-yelled to him.

"I'm your capt-"

I brought my index finger to my lips with enough force for him to shut up. He may be the captain, but I was second in command for a reason, and that is solely achieved when even someone as crude and as unruly as Burn complied one's demands. My demands, in this case. Not always, of course;I knew my place in the hierarchy of the team system —I wasn't the strongest, otherwise I would be the one giving orders and sitting on the Prominence throne in the Captains' Room.

The door unlocked and opened, then I quickly pushed my captain into his own room against his own will. I entered myself and locked the door behind me.

Burn seemed confused and angry, very angry. "What the fuck was all of that about?"

"You should be thanking me, _lord Burn_ " I answered back accentuating his title sarcastically.

"Don't fuck with me, Ardency." Even though I had mocked him, he seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"I just saved your ass, Captain" I laughed in a low tone.

"Save me? Save me from who? That little shit is only a coward, kissing up to _that person_ is the only thing he knows how to do..." he humorlessly laughed.

"That errand boy's got nothing on us." I looked at my nails uninterested while smirking. There was no comparison between Prominence and Gaia, we were obviously on another level.

"Of course not" he scoffed. His mood was much smoother than before.

"I can't believe I just saved you from yourself, dickhead" I looked at him with a fiery look in my eyes, trying to burn him as I told him off. "I know you hate Gran, we all do. But you can't cross the line, otherwise we would be punished. You know he's _that person_ 's favourite and of equal rank as you. And a spoiled brat."

"Don't order me around" he said raising his voice. "How do you expect me not to yell at his stupid face." I could see frustration wash all over his face.

"Well, your face is also stupid and the team puts up with you" I daringly half-smiled at him.

"Watch it, Ardency. I'm your captain." He threatened with cockiness all over his face.

"Oh, I deeply _apologize_ , _dear Captain_ , if I have _offended_ you in any way." I bowed. Although the action was very respectful, the actual meaning behind it was completely the opposite.

"You just love laughing at me, don't you?" He sat down on his bed.

I slowly walked in his direction with my arms crossed and stopped just in front of him. I looked downwards at his face and stared intensely. "How was your little experiment? Is the Raimon team worth of such praise? Worth your time at least?" I smirked slightly.

"Hah. I played one against their whole team. I scored a goal in less than 20 seconds. Not one of them was worth my time. They're like lowly dogs who keep trying but will only keep failing. I got very bored, but just when I was starting to have fun playing friends with them, that motherfucker had to stick his stupid ass in my business." His eyes were burning like the flames of a red lotus* —full of anger.

Even though I could order him around, he had my respect; he had earned it. The passion and fire he had inside had moved the team and myself, not because of his aggressiveness —it could become very hard to deal with sometimes, but because of his will power to fight for his rights, our rights as a team, and to be treated decently, like the rank we were. Getting to where we are has been very tough. However, Burn was always there to inspire us with the fire of his ambition and passion, being always the first one to fight for us.

"Calm your ass down" I laughed as I sat down next to him. "He's just a jerk."

He looked at me and all I could see was the light of the relentless fire in his pupils, I could even feel the heat coming from them. Or was the heat coming entirely from his body?

"Well, you're a jerk too" I added, looking straight into his eyes. I raised my left eyebrow.

Amber, a magnetic shade of amber was all I could concentrate on. I still punched him on the arm, though.

"Hey! What the fuck!" He was annoyed, so he kicked me on the leg.

"You get to leave and have all the fun, while I was stuck here, in charge of the team." I crossed my arms to add more dramatism. I wasn't really mad, so I smirked inwardly. "It's not like I can't deal with the team on my own, but your absence had everyone acting up."

"Of course. I am the captain after all, which reminds me that you should stop being disrespectful." He rolled his eyes and laid back down on the bed face up, lifting his arms and placing his hands below his head like a pillow.

"Whatever." I slightly lifted my hand towards the red-head's left arm and started caressing his arm with feathery touches, moving upwards to his intense-red-coloured hair. "Hey, tuliphead. When will you take us, well, more like me, to meet those humans?" I raised my eyebrow questioningly, when in reality I was trying not to crack a silly smile because of the stupid nickname I had used that had always irked him.

I softly ran my fingers through the thick petal-like strands of hair, as he hummed some weird human song I'd never heard of.

"I'll take you once you stop fucking with me." He looked up at me, our eyes met halfway through, and I noticed defiance in those eye-catching ardent amber eyes of his.

I lied down on the bed, on my stomach, right beside him, just a millimeter of distance between us, and then placed my chin on my intertwined hands. I drifted my eyes to look him in the eye sideways. I saw he was following my every move, confused. I lifted the right corner of my lips and opened my eyes intensely, giving him a mischievous look.

"I've no idea what you're saying" were the last words I said before I brought my face to his and sealed his lips with mine.

Then everything was fire and I was burning. The feeling of lips on lips always made me feel sparks all over my body. As he kissed me back with so much fierceness, I felt like my heart would catch on fire. The movement between our bodies was just explosive, just like how we perfectly fit each other.

Whenever he kissed me it was like going through Nirvana; being reborn from fire. Fire we created together. Should anyone know of this, the fact that my heart would turn to embers solely by seeing Burn from afar would become quite bothersome. I couldn't even start to imagine the consequences if anyone knew... Oh well, screw it.

As his hands made their way to my hips to settle himself over me, his skin left a trail of fire that left my skin tingling. But even then, I knew what he was doing, I wasn't going to let him have the upper hand. I smiled against his kiss and placed my hands on his, shifting my body weight over his, leaving me on top.

"Stop trying, it's never gonna happen" I whispered against his hot lips.

God, if anyone knew...

He didn't seem happy, neither at my last comment nor at my actions, because he doubled the force and the anger to his kisses. He was almost ravaging my mouth, but I immediately upped the intensity as well. It soon became a battle for dominance between lips, tongues and hands.

I brought my left hand into his crimson red hair locks and my right hand hand to his back. I felt the relief and hardness of his muscles, which were the consequence of post-puberty and all our hard training to become a master rank team. For this last reason, I also had my own toned muscles, and the first time I had felt attracted to Burn, I felt very insecure about my muscles, thinking he would find them disgusting, just like the other boys who were into the "feminine and delicate" girls. It wasn't until moments like these, in which his hand would linger on the muscles on my stomach, arms, legs, ass..., that I realized that he was not like other boys and I had stopped doubting myself. Just like right now.

One of his hand was rough against my stomach, and the other on my behind, squeezing it lightly. Heat spread through my body. I bit his lower lip to let him know that I was in control, making him let out a husky and rough groan.

I was moving my mouth onto his neck when a loud knock came from outside.

"Lord Burn!" It was Heat who was knocking outside!

Burn and I looked at each other with alarmed faces. What was he doing here? It was afternoon break and no one was supposed to be here. Our team always stays at the lobby and no one ever comes to the dorms. Besides, my teammates knew our captain was on an "important" mission and that I had "paperwork" to do. No one was to disturb us, what was happening?

"Milord, is everything Ok?" the Prominence player insisted form outside.

The red-head looked at me startled, asking me what to do. I got up from his bed and reached for his closet.

"Answer him, quickly!" I whispered to him who was still gaping helplessly.

I got in his closet, setting his clothes aside, and closed the door before me. I could hear Burn coughing nervously and sitting up on the bed.

"Lord Burn, I'm coming inside." Heat's voice was full of worry, as if Burn had had an accident no one knew about.

The sound of my teammate trying to open the locked door filled the room. I heard my captain get up and walk to the door. I could hear the door being unlocked and opened.

"What the hell do you want, Heat?" Burn added some annoyance to his words, although I could clearly hear how nervous he was. "It better be important."

"Are you alright, lord Burn?" Heat's words were careful and confused.

"What's wrong with you? Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"Well, everyone is waiting for you outside on the pitch." Heat sounded more self-confident. "We've been waiting for you and Ardency for more than half and hour."

"What?" he yelled. "Why would you be waiting for us- for me on the pitch?" he asked impatiently.

"What do you mean why? Captain, we have training to do and the time is almost up" Heat said exasperated. "The next team to take the pitch will be Gaia and we haven't been able to properly train without you nor Ardency, milord."

"Why didn't you tell me before?! Why are you just looking for me now?! I was just resting from today's mission." Burn was starting to throw a fit. I could tell he was annoyed by the fact that Gran would take the pitch next and we hadn't been able to train, but I think he was acting furiously because he was trying to cover up for both of us.

"We tried to look for Ardency, but she's nowhere to be found. Our first idea was not to disturb you." Heat's voice was still confident and sure.

Damn it. Now, how would Burn answer? Would he really find an excuse for me? Or would he just put the blame on me... I was so in edge that I was digging my nails on the skin of my arms.

"Ardency is doing a research on the Raimon team, she told me she would finish an hour before training ended." Burn wasn't good at pretending, but he was great at making up excuses. I inwardly thanked him for not putting me in a difficult situation.

"Alright." Heat's voice sounded convinced enough. "Will you come down to the pitch, milord?"

"Yeah, I'll change clothes and go fetch Ardency and I'll be there in a minute. You're dismissed, Heat" he sent him off.

Once I heard the door close again, I let out a very noisy sigh. I could finally breathe.

* * *

"20 laps around the field. Time limit is 2 minutes, maximum 2 and a half" Burn instructed with a loud voice.

"Yes, lord Burn" answered the rest of the team to the captain's order in unison.

We immediately started sprinting around the pitch to reach the time-limit. Burn also followed the training routine, he was ahead of all of us. He was always first in line, first to finish and first in everything. I was second, always second. I didn't really mind, I didn't want to be the best. I secretly admired Burn and I was happy with where I was, but I would never give up my influence and position in the team and in the whole Aliea Academy.

By the time I had completed my laps, there were 1 minute and 15 seconds left. No one besides the redhead and I had finished, he was already moving onto anther exercise —sit-ups. I approached him slowly, taking firm steps, making my presence clear.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" he said while grunting due to the effort which he lifted his upper body with.

I said nothing, but I did step on his hair when he lowered his head, earning a small yelp from him.

"What the f-"

"They're finishing soon" I said, taking my leave while internally smirking.

But, I guess I should've known better that I wasn't going to get away so easily as the hair in my ponytail was pulled backwards. Naturally, my back was bound to arch, but I wasn't going to let everyone see how he bullied me, so I steadied my head, pushing towards the opposite direction. I stepped back, otherwise, my hair would fall out and I would become bald, which would be more embarrassing, as no one would ever stop teasing me about it.

" _Ardy_ , maybe you should start watching your actions around your captain."

 _Ardy_. I knew he knew how much I hated the nickname. As he enjoyed my distaste, even if I didn't make it visible, I felt a sneaky hand snaking around my waist. Slowly lowering, nearing the curve of my behind. I rolled my eyes and turned around, giving him _that_ look, the one that could kill. Unfortunately, I failed to do so, but I swear that in my head, he was already 100 feet underground.

He smirked. I wanted to slap it off his face, but then again, I couldn't.

"Captain! We're all done with the laps." I could see Heat had become the team's spokesperson. Ha, absurd. Our teammates shouldn't need no one to speak for any of them.

Burn's hand retreated, leaving no indication his hand was ever near me. Sneaky bastard.

"Let's go on with the suicides and push ups" he announced with and encouraging tone to his voice. "We'll split into the training teams. Ardency's team will go on with the suicides, while mine will go ahead with the push ups."

Before we could all go our separate ways, I walked as close to Burn as I could and I smacked his ass, passing by as quickly as I could so no one could actually see what I had done.

Fuck you, Burn.

* * *

Seriously, who invented Maths? Like who would sit down and discover something like Mathematics? A psycho, probably. God, I had been sitting at the desk in my room for 2 hours now and I was still stuck on the same exercise. I'd never been good with numbers and Secondary Maths were making it really difficult for me to at least like them. Who am I kidding? I'd never really learnt how to subtract properly.

When the lightbulb was starting to enlighten the top of my head with wisdom or whatever it—

Burn bursted into my room, nearly breaking the door open, and slamming it closed.

"Hey, wh—"

"Fuck that bastard!" He vociferated, his face crimson red, like his boiling blood.

I got up from the chair and stood up confused. "Wha—"

"Fuck that little-ice-cube motherfucker!" He kept on shouting insults and swearing.

"Well, that's orginal, but what—" I tried to calm the situation with sarcasm, but he just wouldn't stop.

"You know what? Fuck them all!" He yelled like he wasn't seeing me walking towards him, like he hadn't come into my room with no permission at all.

"Seriously, what the f—" I said while standing in front of him.

"All of them are sneaky little fuckers. I'm sick of all their fuckery. They talk shit about me all the time, but they are the ones full of bullshit. They look down on Prominence, on us, on ME. It isn't enough that we got to where we are by our own means. No. On top of that, you have to be _that person_ 's favourite to be respected, to be given chances. We are a master rank team of the Aliea Academy, why do they keep fucking with us? Why ar—"

"Hey!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Snap out of it, thank you very much."

Then, he seemed to realise that he had been ranting nonstop since he had come in. He seemed apologetic for some seconds, but he soon replaced that look with annoyance that I had cut him off.

"Now. Could you please explain what happened?" I asked with a mean tone in my vioice. I wasn't going to play nice with him. "And slowly, please. Try to cool down a bit."

"When have I ever cooled down? Cooling down is for Diamond Dust losers" he smirked, as I did.

"Whatever, you know what I mean."

"Ardency, they aren't even giving us a chance!" he said with desperate eyes.

"What do you mean?" I was kind of scared, to be honest. It was not every day I saw Burn desperate.

"The Genesis title was given to Gaia." He had just dropped a bomb.

My blood was starting to boil, but I couldn't lose my head as well. "We all knew they were going to be chosen. I mean, they can't seem to stop kissing ass and all."

"But it's not fair. We haven't even been given a chance to defeat Raimon. Stupid ice-cube's team has, and failed, but not us. The thing is that we weren't even able to "prove ourselves" and now they will never give us the chance to do that; the rest of the matches will be played by the ass-kisser bastard. And little ice-cube might be exiled. It won't be long until we are fucking exiled as well."

"What's up with those nicknames?" I tried to lift the mood.

"Ardy, focus" he asked annoyed.

"Are _you_ really saying _that_ to _me_?" I couldn't believe this. "Are you kidding me?"

"Are _you_ fucking kidding me?" He face-palmed himself. "For once, I'm being serious here."

"So you admit that you are always silly, right?"

"What the fuck? What are you saying?"

"Oh, so that means that you act silly on purpose. Who would have known you enjoy the attention?"

"Ardency, you aren't making any sense. Wha—"

"So, you've been a little attention-seeker all along, haven't you? That explains why you're always so needy, you just love it, don't you? The cameras, the flashes and all that..."

"You tripping, or what?" he asked while laughing, confused. To which I joined him.

We laughed for a minute or two until we calmed down. "Are you feeling less of a murderous bull now?"

Burn looked at me, not believing what had just happened. Then, he rolled his eyes at me. Typical Burn.

"I wasn't feeling like that."

"Whatever. What were you trying to say?"

"The thing is that Diamond Dust tied with Raimon, while we have never played an official match against them. Gran, that asshole, is taking the Genesis title, and we aren't getting a chance to prove that we are better; Gran will be playing against the humans instead.

I said nothing. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and sealed our lips. They were warm. Have they ever not been warm? I felt him sigh lightly against my mouth. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

* * *

I parted to take a small breath, but his lips were on mine again, almost immediately. He wouldn't let me move away, he never did. But I didn't mind. I liked that about him, I would never tell him though.

"I can't breathe" I mumbled in annoyance against his mouth.

He just smirked into the kiss and increased the pace of his lips' movement. What a bitch. In response, I tugged his hair roughly, almost pulling it out, to which I earned a groan from him. Take that. Now, let me breathe.

Eventually, he set my lips free and I could finally feel oxygen flowing into my lungs.

His wandering hands never stayed still, always strolling from one place to another all over my body. From touching to groping, from kneading to caressing. I wasn't as touchy, but I always kept my hands either on his toned arms, his thick red hair, or, occasionally, on his chest and abs.

I felt his warm lips, soft like lotus* petals, land on my jaw. Pressing softly against my numb skin at first, moving roughlier and faster afterwards, setting me on fire. While he worked his way down my jaw and neck, my hands flew to his hips, holding them close to the slow-paced grinding of my own. The temperature between us just kept on rising more and more. Even when it seemed like it was impossible for the fire to grow hotter, it would always burn again, deeper and hotter.

Just when Burn placed his lips back on top of mine, a loud knock on the door startled us, parting away form each other.

"Burn. Open the door" an icy voice demanded calmly from the outside of his dorm-room. It had a silky and stern timbre, but that would never be able to hide all the venom and viciousness it contained.

Burn and I crossed looks in the same panicked way. Not again... I was really annoyed that we were interrupted, again. Not long ago, it was Heat who had disturbed us, and now it's ice-cube, as Burn calls him. Everything and everyone were getting in our way and I was sick of it. I turned towards the door and motioned my captain to fix himself up and stay calmed. As if. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to comb it as perfect as possible, placing it near my jaw and neck, just in case any undesirable mark showed up. I straightened my team uniform and opened the door, naturally.

Diamond Dust's captain stood there, in front of me with a chilling glare. I lit up a fire in my own eyes to counter-glare at him, challenging him. He was the enemy.

"Is something the matter, _lord Gazel_?" I said, nearly snapping at him. Blood boiling though my veins and vessels at the sickly sight of him. I strongly disliked him. He thinks he's all that. Ha, well, _all that_ was defeated by Raimon.

"I wish to speak to your... _captain_." The way he addressed Burn as a captain carried hatred and disrespect.

"Be respectful, lord Gazel." Stupid undeserved title.

"Is he not available? I mean, we decided to meet at 5, which is now. I didn't know you needed to have an appointment to be able to speak to _lord Burn_." I swear I saw him roll his eyes, not once, but twice.

"Come in" I indicated him, ending our conversation.

"What is Ardency doing here, anyways?" Gazel asked to no one in particular. However, my insides churned at the thought of the possible suspicions this could arise.

As soon as both master-rank-team captains saw each other, their faces contorted into a disgusted expression, but somehow focused professionally, nevertheless. I sat down on Burn's desk chair to observe them, to analyze the scene. I knew they knew I was listening and that I could hear them perfectly well, but they didn't seem to mind. They talked with no censoring nor wariness. When they finished negotiating, they both seemed quite satisfied with the terms they had established, but then, both of them turned their backs to each other, one looking in my direction and the other exiting the room.

"So... What's that about?" I asked, still sitting on my new-found throne.

"What is there to say? Your heard it all" he said while touching the back of his neck.

"Team _Chaos_ of Aliea Academy... How original... Isn't that like... going against the rules?" I locked my eyes with him. He hated it when I didn't take him seriously.

"I need to make a list of the members of my own team for Chaos, so get your ass out of my fucking desk." His patience had grown thinner.

I got up, like he asked me to, but I approached him with strong and determined steps. I stopped in front of him and grabbed the collar of his uniform shirt, then pulled him downwards, towards me. Nose against nose, eyes on eyes and breath with breath.

"Am I on that list?, you know I love some clandestine shit".

**Author's Note:**

> *Lotus: In the English and Spanish dub, in the episode in which Burn introduced himself to Raimon as "the flame striker" he used his hissatsu technique "Atomic Flare", to which he yells something along the lines of "you will burn by the flames of the red lotus flower". Burn was actually a poet in his past life.


End file.
